dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
F.CUZ
centre|600px F.CUZ *'Nombre: '''F.CUZ (포커즈 - pronunciado "Focus") **'¿Por que?:' For Century Ultimate Zest. *'Núm. de miembros': 5 chicos. *'Núm. de ex miembros': 1 chico. *'País de orígen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial:' Plateado Claro Brilloso. *'Nombre fanclub oficial': **Runway (Corea) **F.antasia (Jápon) **F1 (China) **For U (Internacional). *'Agencia:' ''Sin Agencia Carrera 'Pre Debut' Jin On (líder del grupo) previamente participo en el reparto del drama llamado "Cinderella Man" y fue un protagonista masculino para el MV "Gashiri" del grupo SG Wannabe. Lee U era un Ulzzang antes de su debut y gano mucha popularidad en el 2005 por sus numerosas apariciones en programas de variedades junto con su padre. Jin On, Kan y Ye Jun fueron miembros de un equipo de baile, en el que participaban con varios cantantes famosos de Corea, uno de ellos, Rain. Kim Woo Ri (estilista), creó un estilo de moda para el grupo, queria enfocar los patrones del arte del Pop y Hip Hop. Su moda/estilo atrajo varios contratos comerciales antes del debut de F.CUZ. '2010: Debut' CAN&J's entertainment anunció oficialmente el inicio de un nuevo grupo (F. CUZ) el 06 de diciembre del 2009. A partir de ese día se fueron emitiendo varios videos de corta duración, en el que se presentaba cada miembro mostrando su talento, los videos obtuvieron 30.000 visitas. El 15 de diciembre del 2009 se Comenzó a filmar su MV "Jiggy" y el 08 de enero del 2010 se lanzo su single en formato digital y también se hizo su Comeback en el programa de música "Music Bank" de la KBS. Regreso con "Gorgeous" y accidente automovilístico F.Cuz ha vuelto con un nuevo álbum llamado "Gorgeous" con la canción principal "Midnight Sun" el 18 de noviembre de 2010. Después de ocho meses de pausa, muchos fanáticos esperaban su regreso. Su single, "Midnight Sun" se ha convertido en un gran éxito y el grupo está ganando más reconocimiento. Con el fin de evitar ser etiquetado como un "grupo de fracaso", F.Cuz lanzó otro sencillo de su álbum, "친구 졸업 (Graduación de amigos), renombrándolo como" Wanna Be Your Love ". Esta canción tiene una imagen muy linda y burbujeante eso contradice completamente el oscuro concepto de "Midnight Sun" y F.Cuz está ganando cada vez más popularidad. Desafortunadamente, el miembro Kan ha estado involucrado en un grave accidente automovilístico después de filmar para el drama Athena: Goddess of War al regresar a Seúl. Él, su gerente y otras cuatro personas en el auto recibieron heridas graves y leves después de que el automóvil se resbaló en el hielo y se estrelló, lo que obligó al grupo a suspender las actividades para su nueva canción. '2011:' Salida de Lee U El 21 de mayo del 2011 Su empresa realizo un comunicado oficial de su retiro del grupo para empezar una carrera como solista, se retiro luego de finalizar las promociones en Japón de "Never Let You Go". 2012: Regreso con un nuevo mini-álbum "For Century Ultimate Zest" El 27 de abril de 2012, F.Cuz lanzó su nuevo mini álbum "For Century Ultimate Zest". Hicieron su regreso con promociones para la canción principal "Nº 1". En agosto, lanzaron "꿈꾸는" (Dreaming I), un sencillo. 2013: Actividades en Japón En abril, F.Cuz regresó a Japón con el sencillo "Hello Again" junto con un video musical. El 31 de octubre de 2013, lanzaron su quinto single japonés, titulado "Change". F.Cuz pasó el resto de 2013 promocionando en Japón. 2014: Regreso a Corea con "One Love" y "Bargaining for Love" F.Cuz lanzó un single coreano titulado "One Love" el 27 de marzo de 2014. Esto marcó su regreso coreano después de casi 2 años desde que pasaron la mayor parte de 2013 promocionando en Japón. El grupo se fue a Japón en julio para promover la versión japonesa de "One Love", "Feeling My Soul". F.Cuz luego lanzó su cuarto mini álbum titulado Bargaining for Love con la canción principal "Cha-Ga-Wa". El primero alcanzó el puesto número 18 en la lista de álbumes de Gaon. Nuevo single Japonés En diciembre de 2014, F.Cuz lanzó su séptimo single japonés "も う 一度" (Remember). 2015: Octavo single Japonés El 21 de julio de 2015, F.Cuz lanzó su octavo single japonés "Two of Us". Alcanzó un pico de # 3 en la tabla de Oricon el 25 de julio. 2016: Salida de su antigua agencia El 12 de septiembre de 2016, se anunció a través del club de fans de F.Cuz que los miembros no renovarían sus contratos una vez que expiraran el 30 de septiembre, lo que los lleva a convertirse en un grupo independiente. El 18 de octubre, cambiaron su logotipo y el significado detrás de "Una estrella de cinco puntos" como en cinco miembros que completan F.CUZ, y "U + U = F.CUZ + FORU" como en el grupo y sus fanáticos, ser uno. Concierto Japonés El 1 de noviembre, anunciaron su concierto japonés llamado 'U', y han estado promoviendo activamente desde entonces. 2017: Nuevos singles coreanos Durante principios de año el grupo lanzó de manera independiente los singles "Re:Boot" y "Love or Truth". 2018: Regreso con "Beautiful Girl" El grupo regresará con una canción llamada "Beautiful Girl" y para señalar su regreso, han lanzado una imagen de adelanto donde están vestidos para combinarse en chaquetas rosa mientras posan para la cámara frente a un fondo azul claro. "Beautiful Girl" está programada para ser lanzada el 14 de febrero. Integrantes Integrantes: 'Jin On, Rae Hyun, Dae Gun, Kan y Ye Jun *Jin On (Líder, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kan (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Ye Jun (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Rae Hyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Dae Gun (Vocalista y Bailarín) '''Ex-Miembro ' *Lee U (Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía '''Corea 'Singles' 'Mini Albums' 'Japón' 'Singles' 'Taiwan' 'Mini Album' Temas para Dramas *''Barefoot'' tema para Ruby Ruby Love (2017) *''Words I'll Like To Say To You'' tema para Missing Korea (2015) *''This Is Love'' tema para My Unfortunate Boyfriend (2015) *''What Planet'' tema para The Magic Thousand-Character Classic (2014) *''Let Love'' tema para Call of the Country (2010) Enlaces *Web Oficial F.CUZ (Corea) *Web Oficial F.CUZ (Japón) *Web Oficial F.CUZ (Taiwán) *Canal Oficial Youtube *Canal Oficial de Japón *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial Galería Archivo:d18d4e0514dbfc820edf0790978a74711260504013_full.jpg Archivo:2q9mamh.jpg Archivo:F_Cuz_Wallpaper_by_animefinatic.jpg Archivo:jh4rhi.jpg Archivo:os200912301700362100_0.jpg Archivo:F_Cuz.jpg Archivo:2u8xwsj.jpg Archivo:359f21aeae42ce72744dc79d186cf7e61260504043_full.jpg Videografía Corea Archivo:F.CUZ -Jiggy|Jiggy Archivo:F.CUZ- No One ;)|No One Archivo:F.CUZ - Midnight Sun ;)|Midnight Sun Archivo:F.CUZ-Wanna be your Love ;)|Wanna Be Your Love Archivo:F.CUZ (포커즈) - 꿈꾸는 I (Dreaming I) MV|Dreaming I Archivo:F.CUZ - NO. 1 타이틀 곡 뮤직비디오|NO. 1 Archivo:F.CUZ - One Love|One Love Archivo:F.CUZ CHA-GA-WA|CHA-GA-WA 'Japón' Archivo:F.CUZ - Change MV Full ver.|Change Archivo:F.CUZ-LUV HOLIC|Luv Holic Archivo:Fcuzmv Hello Again|Hello Again Archivo:F.CUZ-Around You -|Around You Archivo:F.Cuz-NEVER LET YOU GO|Never Let You Go 'Taiwan' Archivo:F.Cuz- Jiggy Chinese|Jiggy (Feat. Yao Yao) (Chinese Ver.) Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2010